


Don't Make Me a Liar

by ZombieReine



Category: Angels of Death (Manga), Angels of Death (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angels of Death, Assisted Suicide, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Romantic Comedy, Spoilers, major death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieReine/pseuds/ZombieReine
Summary: Zack keeps his oath to Rachel and helps her find peace in death, which leaves one to wonder. What happens when one dies?Apparently they get a second chance.Zack and Rachel's souls are reborn and the two lead normal, happier lives. Except. . . Why does Jack Greene, a guy who couldn't even hurt a spider, sometimes feel the sudden urge to brutally murder people? And why does Sunny Fredericks, someone people consider to be the liveliest and happiest person they have ever met, have such a weird obsession with death and dying?"They better figure it out quick, because the two are once more trapped inside a building where the occupants want nothing more than to kill them, and this time in order to make it out they have to remember how to survive, and more importantly, remember each other.(In which Zack and Rachel are reborn as upstanding citizens who are kidnapped and shoved into a house, with other strangers, where they slowly get picked off and murdered brutally for the enjoyment of strangers on the internet. Fortunately, the two still share a bond so strong that they are slowly remembering their past lives, which comes in handy when your past life was involved a very similar situation)





	Don't Make Me a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect too much from me, I just love to write horror and comedy, so why not both with some romance thrown in. Rachel (Sunny) is 23 and Zack (Jack) is 27. They may have new names and be different people but their characters will remain the same at the core, plus as more memories of their past lives return they will merge a bit more with their old personalities (minus the crazed need for murder and death wishes) 
> 
> You may stop reading after the prologue if you want, I think it does well as a stand alone ending to the game. (But secretly I hope you really like the continuation of their story because if you're anything like me the ending to the game left you feeling bittersweet and wishing it could go on forever)

“Are you going to kill me now?” Rachel stared up at Zack, her lifeless blue eyes crinkling at the corners as she faked a smile, her heart beating with new emotions for the first time in what seemed like forever, it was a feeling like love. Sweet and bitter.

 

Zack smiled back down at her, and though it was crazed with anticipation, there was a softness to his expression that was reserved for a young girl with dead blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair, “Of course, I swore an oath to you and I hate liars. . . but I guess maybe you just had to ask once more for old time's sake, huh?”

 

The serial killer lifted his new scythe, the light of the moon gleamed off the black metal, the edge of it poised right against her throat, gentle enough that it had yet to draw blood, “You made me a promise too, Ray.” He reminded her.

 

Taking a deep breath Rachel's smile turned more genuine, her eyes had just the faintest spark of something in them, “Zack, if every day could be like it was in that building, I think I would have learned how to enjoy living. When I'm with you, I can almost be happy, thank you.”

 

It was enough, he swung his arm back and then arced it forward, the blade of his scythe cutting clean through the neck of his. . . companion.

 

He was not a liar and would not deny her this after everything they had been through. It would be a good death. She was not alive, though her heart pumped blood and her mind was active, she would never have been happy and not even the slight twinge of regret at never seeing Zack again could change that.

 

It didn't take long for Zack to bury Rachel, it wasn't even sunrise by the time he finished, and yet it had worn him out more than any trial he had faced with his friend. _His friend_. . . That was how he would always remember her, and he made another oath at the foot of her grave, which rested beneath a makeshift tombstone. _He remembered how much she had liked her old one. . ._

 

“Wait for me Ray, _I swear to God_ we'll meet again. Even if the fucker isn't real, I'll keep my promise.” With that he laughed, grabbed his scythe and walked away, he had places to be and people to kill. He couldn't waste all his precious time babysitting.

 

 

 


End file.
